Hold It Against Me
by FeistyFrozenChick13
Summary: "You want to spread me out, Officer?" I leaned against the hood of her cruiser, fully inviting her to do whatever she wanted and I didn't miss the way she'd stumbled over her own feet. "Turn around." Her voice croaked. Modern AU. G!p Elsa. Officer!Anna. OOC. Multiple shots (I suppose.) Non-Incest. M for Language/suggestive gestures
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, who's the hot cop?" I leaned against the bar, peeking over my shoulder at the bartender. A devious grin crossed his lips as his thumb and pointer outlined the bristles of his mustache.<p>

"No one you should be concerned with." He chortled, making me role my eyes.

"Fine. What's she doing here?"

"Not you." He barked, reaching over to tug at my braid scornfully.

"jesus, Ralph, I'm not going to go fuck her brains out." I drawled. "I just didn't realize they had women like that on the force."

"They don't." He handed me another shot. "Her daddy is the commissioner and what baby wants, baby gets..."

As he said that I watched her look around in complete boredom before her eyes caught mine. I was none too subtle with the way my eyes drank in the way her slacks tightly hugged her delectable ass, almost to the point of where it looked like it had been painted on. I could see the contents of her belt, complete with handcuffs and a gun. Standard .9mm nestled safely in her holster around that small waist of hers. Further up, her finely starched shirt had absolutely no wrinkles in it, covering a modest chest, probably strapped down by a vest, or something other than a bra. What got my attention right away was the fiery low ponytail dangling straight down her back, contrasting perfectly with her prim black uniform. _Whoa._

"Modern day Barbara Gordon?" I asked Ralph, but not before fixing her with a lopsided grin and a wiggle of my fingers. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned back to whoever she'd been talking to.

"Hey, lay off of her, Ruger." He snorted. "She's visiting from the city...probably to look into some of the things you're getting in to."

"Leave them out of this." I groaned, tossing the shot back. "I'm still a Nomad right now so fuck off."

"So, are you planning on coming back? Hans The Delirious VP, doesn't seem to know what to do with his hands now that you aren't there to hold them." _Is he mocking me?_ I looked evenly at him.

"You know, for a Hangaround, you know more than some entry-level shit. That never goes well, especially if Marshall finds out you're already delving deeper than the damned Prospects." I watched his thick eyebrows waggle like rolling caterpillars as he gloated at me.

"I thought you were Nomad? So it shouldn't concern you too much, eh?" _Fucking hell, he's insane!_

"That doesn't mean I'm _completely_ out of the loop, dipshit. My ink isn't blotted out yet." I growled at him as he crossed his huge arms infront of him. He may have thought he looked intimidating, but I knew he could fight for shit. All brawn and no brain. _Arrogant prick is worse than Hans._

"Can I get a Coke?" A feminine voice broke through our stare-down. I exhaled and turned to see none other than Officer Redhead standing timidly next to me. _She speaks._ Now I could see freckles sprinkled all across her nose and cheeks. Her wide pretty eyes were a lovely turquoise color and she smelled like strawberries. I also noticed that she wasn't wearing her name tag.

"Here you are, Darlin'." Ralph grinned broadly at her when he handed her a glass of soda. Before she could reach for it, I got to it first. They both snapped their eyes to me as I pried the glass from his hands and took a drink, instantly tasting a heavy dose of Vodka he'd added. _Idiot._

"In a clean glass, shithead. You _trying_ to get her in trouble?" I asked, looking disdainfully at the messy brown-haired man. "I can definitely stop by Van's if you don't stop harassing people." I knew I had him when the vein on his forehead emerged.

"She doesn't own me." He snarled, looking like he'd be raising the bar in two seconds flat. Next to me, Red began to get anxious, looking like she'd be reaching for her gun any second now.

"She's got you by the balls, admit it. You'll do whatever she asks." I fought the urge to laugh at him, knowing he wouldn't cause a scene.

"I swear, Ruger, if you ever get an Old Lady-" He tried to threaten.

"Trust me, idiot." I cut him off. "You won't ever lay a hand on me _or _said Old Lady." I held power over the brickwall of a man and it drove him crazy. There was another stare-down until the ringing of the phone ripped his dark eyes away from mine.

His pissed-off expression was so priceless that I had to snicker when he stormed off to answer the phone. Knowing him, he wouldn't even get what Officer Red had ordered. The guy hated any sort of authority. _Too bad for him, there's always someone there to tell him what to do._ I suddenly sensed her looking at me, but I only took another drink, feeling amused at the amount of liquor he'd added. _Fuck, two gulps of this and she'd probably be wasted. _Not like I knew shit about her, but I figured she was a good girl. _So good a girl that she comes into a bar in her damned uniform._

"Um... thanks?" She tried, I cocked my head and gave her a smirk.

"Don't thank me just yet, Sweetcheeks." Her brow raised in curiosity at my nickname for her. "He might come back with poison in the next bottle."

"I'll make sure to let you try first then." She rolled her eyes at me. _Nice._

"My blood will be on those sweet looking hands of yours then." I whispered, letting my eyes fall from hers and on down her neatly pressed uniform to her shiny boots and then back up. _Is it me, or is her face more red than it was before? _Once again, I grinned at her, causing her to cough awkwardly and look away. _Cute._

"Darn, I hate getting my hands dirty." She stated under her breath, but I still heard it. _Was that a grin? _I shifted in my seat, facing her now. Her shoulders were tense, I could see the muscles in her jaw working overtime as she clenched and unclenched her teeth. Her hands were doing the same thing. _My god, she's so damned nervous._ I looked back to where she'd been standing before and saw two others dressed in uniform and again I had to wonder why they were here. _Happy hour was two hours ago._

"That's too bad." I said, bringing the conversation back. "I think calloused hands are sexy as hell." That made her hands ball themselves into fists.

"Is that how your hands are?" She asked, not looking directly at me, but I could see her staring at me from the mirror infront of us from my peripheral vision.

"Maybe. Wanna feel for yourself?" I splayed the back of my hand on the counter, exposing my palm to her. I'd always been told I had warrior hands. Well, I still had nails if anything (it drove me crazy if I clipped them too short) but all the same, there was a small scar on my palm from an accident awhile back, I had no feeling in my pinky and since I'd been working on my baby earlier, there were some black marks on them that had refused to be washed off.

Red gasped, instantly leaning closer, but being careful not to touch me as she examined my hand. I watched the way each intake of breath made her throat constrict somewhat, instantly hypnotizing me. _Attractive. Very attractive. _I concluded to myself just as she looked back to me with those bright intense turquoise eyes. She seemed to be asking permission and I gladly held my hand out to her, letting her know it was alright; not a trap.

"Hey, Ruger. I just talked to Beck and Ryder. They heard you were back in town and wanted to see you." Ralph suddenly reappeared, making the girl basically jump away from me like she'd gotten caught doing something she shouldn't have. I brought my hand back up from the surface to run it through my hair and I noticed that he had no drink in his hand. _Bastard. _And I really didn't want to see anybody just yet.

"Why don't I buy you a drink? A non-alcoholic one at a place, not this one." I asked the redhead instead, fully ignoring what Ralph had told me. I watched her ponder that for a few seconds before I leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I know you aren't on duty yet, Officer Sweetcheeks."

"Don't call me that." She snapped, attempting to glare at me, but I only fixed her with my you-can't-resist-me smile. "Besides, you've been drinking." She tried not to stammer.

"I'm an excellent drunk driver." I said sweetly, trying to ignore the way her more commanding voice did things to make my cock begin to stir in my jeans. I could only imagine ripping the buttons off of that uniform, using those handcuffs to bind her hands and then fuck her over the hood of her cruiser. But I'd play nice since she was new and all.

"I'd stay away from_ this _one if I were you, Officer." Ralph the Cock block butted in, making me give him a pointed look, which he reciprocated with a smug one. "She's bad news." _Still pissed about earlier, bro? _I thought as much, since not everyone had the balls (literal or not) to call him out on his bullshit.

"Careful Ralphie-boy." I stood to my feet, downing the last of the Redhead's intended drink and lowered my voice to where he could only hear. "Remember who's going to be replacing Hans when the time comes." He glared at me, which I returned with a tip for him. Whether the cutie would follow me out or not was completely her choice as I also paid for her drink and turned to leave.

_My baby needs gas and I'm sure Meg can put me up for the night..._I went over a few more things in my head before opening the door for a few ladies, all of which smiled a little too friendly at me. Always being one to please, I returned their smiles in kind, making them giggle like a bunch of fangirls before they walked immediately to the bar. Ralph welcomed them with open arms and I was surprised to see the redhead still sitting there. She'd been watching me, but as our eyes locked again, she quickly tore her gaze away with that flush. I had no idea girls still blushed nowadays and it was refreshing. _Can't have them all now can ya, Ruger? _I snorted to myself as I stepped out into the darkness of the evening.

* * *

><p>"Who's the new Officer?" I asked, leaning against my bike. I ended up meeting the ones who had been wanting to see me and they welcomed me home with bear hugs, a box of cigarettes and a bottle of Jack. <em>So sweet. Maybe I could crash with one of them tonight.<em>

"Dibs! I call dibs on that." Beck cut in, pointing at both Ryder and I.

"Give it up, B. I do believe it's ladies choice. Right, Els?" He gave me his smolder, making me snort. "Our other gift to you?"

"Shut the fuck up." I playfully shoved them both. "She's not some kind of prize, but if either of you regard her shrewdly, I'll be forced to kick your asses."

"Oooh, the Almighty Ruger returns with her elegant dirty mouth." Beck waved his hands infront of him like a lame version of a ghost.

"Anyway." Ryder pushed his face out of the way so he could be the one standing in front of me instead. "Her name is Anna Javelin. Transferring over from Corona County. She's only been here a few days, but you know how Happy is with his tech gear. We also know her age, rank...it's ridiculous, actually." He scratched the back of his head in both pride and a hint of shame.

"No, it's Happy." I chuckled. That little guy was a genius. _Too bad no one could handle him in the real world. _"And, yeah I was just wondering about her because I saw her at Felix's place."

"Maybe she needed a drink. I know I do." Beck couldn't wait and opened the bottle they'd given me. I wouldn't be drinking anymore tonight. "Marsh is talking about a patch-over."

I looked from him to Ryder in astonishment. "What for? With who?" _Already?_

"Caspian, of course. Look Elsa, you've been Nomad for awhile now and things are changing in the Club." Ryder filled in, seeming a little uncomfortable with breaking this to me. I already knew about all of that, but I hadn't expected it to happen so soon. "How's your dad?" He thought it would be a good time to change topics and I suddenly wished he hadn't.

"Shit, we didn't even ask did we?" Beck put the bottle down and put his arm around my shoulders. _Fuck, I didn't want them bringing it up._

"The funeral's two days from now." I answered hollowly before briskly pushing his arm off of me and turned for my bike. "I'll be back later, I think I forgot my wallet at Felix's." I lied, but they understood and Ryder held out his house keys to me.

"Punzie should be there. I'm in the shit-house, unfortunately." He grumbled, causing Beck to break out in laughter.

"I'll tell you all about it later, Ruger." He gave me a thumbs up as I started my bike, with my own grin playing at my lips. With Ryder, anything could have landed him in that unholy place.

* * *

><p>I rode aimlessly for a good while, enjoying the feeling of being back home. My actual home was far from it. I'd been born in Corona, but when my mother died, my dad went crazy and I ran away ending up in Arendelle. Here I met the first love of my life, Marshall. It wasn't the romantic kind of love (I couldn't love men like a normal woman could) but he was the one that found me and took me in. He introduced me into what a family should be like, how they were to act around each other and then later I joined his club. From there I instantly earned my spot as VP. All was good until I got news that my last remaining bloodline, was lying in ICU. I'd gotten the clear of going Nomad so I could be with him until he either got better...or didn't. My father was the only reason for ever leaving Arendelle and now I had no other reason to leave again.<p>

Flashing red and blue lights glared from behind me, jerking me back to the present and I immediately pulled over. _Shit, how fast was I going? _I rolled my neck, trying to loosen the muscles there. _How long have I been riding?_ The door to the cruiser opened. _Don't they normally check plates first? _I turned off my engine, awaiting my grilling for speeding at night. I only hoped they didn't do a sobriety test, otherwise I'd spend the night on the comfy floor of a jail cell.

"You never bought me that drink." A familiar voice caused a lazy smile to smear across my face. _I knew she couldn't stay away._

"Are you going to arrest me, Officer?" I tilted my head up at her.

"I do believe I witnessed you drinking earlier." She granted me a small smile of her own.

"So what? Want me to blow you?" I paused, watching those eyes of hers widen. "For the sobriety test, Sweetheart." I clarified, seductively winking at her.

"Yes- I mean n-no- I mean...I don't know what I mean. Get off your bike." She straightened her shoulders, putting on a brave bravado and I found myself eagerly complying. _Too cute for her own good._

"You want to spread me out, Officer?" I leaned against the hood of her cruiser, fully inviting her to do whatever she wanted and I didn't miss the way she'd stumbled over her own feet.

"Turn around." Her voice croaked.

"Normally, _I'm _the one behind, but I guess it could work this way too." I grinned naughtily at her before turning and splaying my hands on the hood, thrusting my ass out and spreading my legs. I heard her breath hitch. "Read me my Right's, Officer. I know I've been a bad girl." I taunted.

"j-jesus." She stammered before tumbling through my rights, but not before patting me down. _Thank you Ryder!_ The only thing I had was a knife, but it was the appropriate size, so I wouldn't get in trouble for it. I felt her hands come back up my thighs and around to my pockets. My cock was already pushing against the front of my jeans even before she started so I'd be a monkey's goddamned uncle if she _didn't _feel it as she continued to pat me down.

"Are you going to cuff me?" I asked somewhat breathlessly and stiffened when her hand brushed my cock, stifling a groan in the process.

"If you don't give up your gun I will." She threatened, making me raise a brow.

"My...gun?" I looked over my shoulder at her. "I don't have a gun." Confusion fell over me. _I swear I left it all with Ryder._

"I'm not messing around here, _Ruger._" She stated, bordering on haughty when she said my name. _Is she really going to arrest me? 'What do you think, idiot?' And what the hell is she talking about?_

"Neither am I, Sweetcheeks. I don't have it on me." I admitted.

"Then what the hell is _this_?" She snapped, stepping behind me once more. My eyes bugged out when I felt her hand close around my erection. "Give it." She ordered, making me groan heatedly when she squeezed.

"F-fuck, Anna." _Don't stop._

"Don't force me to do it myself, this is resisting." _It sure is, unbutton my pants. _It was absurd. I laughed, until she squeezed again, prodding me to turn. _You're going to make me cream these new jeans! _"Turn around already, or I swear-"

"By all means, Officer Javelin." I cut in with a devious grin. "Feel free to arrest me, but I can also tell them where the bad girl touched me." I saw her brow furrow from over my shoulder and as much as I wanted to enjoy the feeling of her touching me, I wanted to laugh that much more. _Fucking hilarious!_

"What?" Now she was confused. I wanted to see her reaction so I turned while she was still firmly grasping my cock.

"Have you ever felt a gun through clothes?" I asked, watching her eyes widen into saucers. Even in the darkness of the night, I could see her face turning so red, it seemed to glow like a flare. "Or am I really as hard as a gun?"

"O-oh. My. Fucking god!" She yelped, jerking her hand back and stumbling away from me in so much embarrassment that I wanted to keel over in hysteria right then and there. "I am sooo fucking sorry! I-I didn't know- I thought you- shit!" She scrambled to the door of her car and hurled herself inside.

"Should I call you?!" I asked as she peeled out of her spot, backing up so fast and propelling forward at such a speed, I was sure she'd left a part of her car back there as she zoomed off into the night. I finally doubled over in laughter._ That's too damn precious!_

_Anna Javelin, hm?_

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know I should be working on my other ones, but this one was pushing me and pushing me so I caved^^ I like how it turned out though *chuckles* _oh Anna!_ *shakes head with stupid grin on face.*

Anyway thanks for the reviews an all that other jazz and I gotta be up in about five hours sooo Tootles~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Tell me you love me, Ruger." She practically groaned, digging her nails into the nape of my neck as she stared longingly at me. I had to wonder when the last time she was sober was.<p>

"I love you, _Smy_." I whispered, grinning at the sincere blonde that was sitting on my lap, she'd been staring at me with pleading puppy-dog eyes but at the mention of that name, they switched to a drunken glare.

"Don't call me that, Elsa. You're ruining my role play." She grumbled and slid off my lap, flopping beside me on the couch. The force of her landing caused a few strands of blonde hair to fall into her eyes, which she blew out of her face and giggled against her will. _Dork._

"Role play? Is that what _that _was?" I raised a brow at her. "I feel sorry for Ryder, if that's the best you could come up with." I chuckled, cowering when she doubled back and socked my arm, making me yelp in mock hurt.

"I was going for Innocence! Isn't that what guys like? N-not that I'm implying anything but-"

"Oh yeah, because a high school girl on prom night is _so _much better than a dame from the Red Light District with a history of crack addiction." That got me another hit to my shoulder. Even in her drunk state, she was pretty lethal with her hits, but I'd been used to them. Teasing was my thing.

"Well then, what do _you_ suggest, Almighty Ruger?" She tried to sneer and I rolled my eyes.

"Why does everyone call me that?" I muttered, taking a sip of water.

"Because you're the best of both worlds, Sweetheart." She cooed, fluttering her fingers under my chin like one would to a cat. "Plus, from what _Belle_ tells me, you're a goddess in the sack." My eyes widened and I grasped her slender wrist, making her stop that ridiculous ministration.

"Hey, whatever happened to 'What happens on runs stays on runs'?" _And just where the hell do you get off on entertaining that notion? _Her other hand came to the rescue, prying my hand off of her wrist. I didn't miss the little grin on her face as she leaned over to the coffee stand.

"Doesn't mean I can't have girlfriends of my own." Rapunzel offered me a cigarette, which I refused and she ended up tossing the pack away. "What are you going to do if her Old Man finds out about that?" Sudden worry shown on her flushed face. _Such a light weight._

"Okay, first of all, Belle wasn't even _near_ being an Old Lady when we had our fun." I defended. "Two; that fucknut only claimed her _after _seeing me with her." I turned to my blonde friend, fixing her with a grin. "And three, stop thinking about what I do in the bedroom, it's not good for your health."

"What, spanking and cuffing?" She dared. "It's not like_ I_ don't enjoy some spanking sometimes."

I took the bait.

"Well, I sometimes use a leather strap, silk rope, maybe an anal plug, nipple clamps, blindfolds..." I named whatever came to mind, though the majority of them I _didn't _use, I just wanted to see her reaction.

"Whoa, are- do you bury them after you've banged them so damned hard, their ancestors felt the rush and begged you to stop?" Rapunzel gaped at me.

"They _never _want me to stop." I whispered, getting the reaction I wanted from her. "Bondage doesn't appeal to you?" I asked with a wicked grin. "Then again, why the fuck are we talking about this?" _It's hardly appropriate for me to be talking to a Brother's Old Lady this way. 'But you're Nomad and he's in the shit-house...'_

"I-I guess I'm not that wild." She pondered and I watched a few ideas swirl around in her alcohol infused mind. "Show me?" She bit her lip somewhat invitingly. _Poor girl needs her guy._

"Don't." I chuckled before hauling myself up. "Beck told me Ryder only did that to get the Prospect back for lusting after _your_ dorky ass. Apparently the chick was a pretty bad lay and the Prospect has shit taste."

"And you believe them?" She scoffed, slapping my hands away when I tried to offer her a way to her bed.

"Of course I do." I ended up picking her up and carrying her to her room, Princess Style. "Besides, even a blind man could see that that idiot loves you to the moon and back again."

"But, why didn't he just beat Sven up? Why go through all that other trouble?" A pout placed itself on her lips. I knew that answer, but it wasn't my place to tell her.

"Ask him, dear." I shrugged instead and tossed her on her bed. Once she settled, I began to remove her shoes and after that I took the rest of her hair down. "And let him come home already. The Clubhouse is as weary and dead as a jail cell without a pretty woman there to fuck all night." She giggled again. "And then spoon with afterwards of course. If you're into that."

"Are you?" She asked, eyes beginning to droop wearily. _You're too adorable to be pissed that that lugnut._ I thought as I massaged her scalp, making her purr before I pulled the blanket all the way up to her was clear that she felt nothing but the same way for him, regardless of their fighting from time to time. All of us could see a marriage in the very near future for the two weirdos.

"Sometimes." I admitted, pushing some unruly blonde hair out of her pretty face. "Just haven't found the right one to do that with."

"How many girls have you been with, Els? Off the top of your head." She murmured on the verge of sleep, just about to tip off.

"Ten."

"Liar."

"Go to sleep, Punzie." I chuckled, turning out the light of her nightstand.

"No good night kiss? Elsa-ah!" She whined and for the nth time that night, I rolled my eyes.

"jesus, how does Ryder put up with you?" I muttered to myself as I leaned over to kiss her forehead, causing her to giggle.

"That's easy. He deals with me the same way you do." She answered happily, catching the back of my neck in order to place a sloppy kiss on my cheek. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Dork."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I found myself being shuffled out of bed by the now pumped blonde who was frantically rushing around in order to get her muffins done on time for the fund-raiser that was happening later. (Or so she'd told me in a rush while she was still trying to wrap her towel around her body.) <em>Tease. <em>And I did not miss the way she paused when she saw my morning wood tented in the sheets. _Two can play that game. _I'd sprawled out, putting my arms behind my head in King Style, making her sputter before slapping my feet and telling me to get out of bed.

After a shower I left her to herself and headed into town. From what she told me, it was a chili cook-off that was going to be held in a park right across from the police station. Just thinking of that place made a grin spread across my face and from our recent gigs, I knew the police department would have their own gazebo among the rest of us. A day of peace so to say, so as I parked my bike I nodded at a few passersby before removing my helmet so I could braid my hair. From there, I made my way to what appeared to be our gazebo, or lack there of. Our Mother Chapter's name was present...seemingly stapled to the 'tarp.' Ryder and Beck were already there (in aprons) and grilling steaks. _Geez, I just that's...homely? _I put on my aviator sunglasses and sauntered over toward them.

"You'd think we didn't have _any _sort of income!" I called and their heads jerked up.

"What are you talkin' about, Sweetheart?" Ryder spread his arms out in defense. "This is what Ash Baker is all about!"

"More like Captain Pickles, what the hell is with all the old shit?" I asked, proving my point by tugging on the tip of the banner and it completely flopped down on me. I had to laugh at that, though Ryder face-palmed and Beck's face changed colors.

"Aw, I worked all night on that!" Beck complained and pulled it off of me.

"The banner or the tent? They're both pretty shitty." I chuckled.

"Fuck you, Ruger." Beck snarled, storming off and muttering about tape and no imagination. Ryder went back to grilling with a dopey smirk on his face. _All happy campers today. _I thought sarcastically as my eyes scanned the different gazebos until they landed on the bold letters of the APD section. I was surprised to see turquoise eyes staring directly back at me. Officer Javelin was once again dressed in her crisp uniform. All formal, but just as formidable as an officer should be. _But she's as pretty as yesterday. _I wiggled my fingers at her, also giving her a knowing smirk. She only crossed her arms, keeping her face neutral, she turned back to talk to the Deputy Sheriff named Kristoff. I didn't miss the way the tips of her ears began to redden though.

Not two seconds later, she glanced back and sure enough, I was still ogling the way her uniform fit her to a T. _I want to unbutton it all with my teeth. There's no way that uniform will stay that perfect when my hands have-_

"She finally returns!" Marshall bellowed jovially and scooped me up in the biggest hug he could muster, squeezing the life out of me before releasing me and I stumbled back, gasping for breath. I'd forgotten all about the redheaded officer and regarded my president.

"Damn Marsh, deflate my boobs why don't you?" I groaned, discretely covering my chest with my forearms while a few others that had joined us cheered. I recognized all but our other new prospect and greeted them one by one. Already I felt as relaxed and welcomed as I did before I left. I was home.

"Where is your cut, Missy?" Marshall asked, his grey eyes narrowing at me playfully. I'd been getting a low-down on our upcoming patch-over along with new information about how Kristoff had gotten a warrant to check our warehouse and would be dropping by any day now, when he'd gotten through to us.

"I'm still a Nomad for two more days, Marsh." I chuckled. "But now that I'm here do we need anything? Drinks perhaps?" I glanced around, thankful that Beck was getting help re hanging the banner. Actually, they brought a whole new gazebo with our colors on it. _Now that's more like it._

"Sure, the girls will be here soon." He grinned. "And you better not come back without that cut. Two days or not, you aren't you without it Baby Girl." He kissed my forehead, scratching me with his mustache and I gave him another hug before strutting off.

Before I knew it, my sense of direction lead me to the APD tent. Once Red saw me, she immediately busied herself in...looking around? She wasn't cooking or prepping anything but as I neared, she grew flustered.

"Do mine eyes deceive me? Ruger!" The big blonde Deputy gave me a two-sided smile that said he was genuinely happy I was back though thoroughly pissed. Sven our Prospect was his little brother and he had the need to dump out all his hate on _me_ since we had a few classes together before Sven joined. (I was working on getting my GED at the time)

"How's it hanging, Kris?" I asked reaching for the hot dog he'd offered me.

"Same ole, same ole." He shrugged. I noticed his growing beard and fought the urge to tease him about it. "How's your dad?" _Shit._ When I only added ketchup to my dog, his eyes suddenly fell. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright. That's life ain't it?" I gave him a reassuring smile, letting him know it was fine. Just as I took a bite, I caught her looking at me and I made a big deal by licking ketchup off of my lips sensually like it was the best hot dog I'd ever eaten. She awkwardly cleared her throat before wandering off. I chuckled to myself and met Kristoff's amused look.

"Don't even think about it, Ruger." He warned, straightening up, doubling in size until he ended up towering over me. I took another bite, un phased about his sudden authoritative demeanor. "I mean it, Elsa." He crossed his huge arms in front of him. "We can't have a member of Ash Baker screwing the commissioner's daughter-"

"Alright, alright, alright!" I threw my hands up in surrender. "I'll stay clear." _But if she comes to me of her own accord..._I thanked him for the free hot dog and left him with a smirk of my own.

* * *

><p>Now I've been beaten to a pulp, I used to Box, been stabbed, you name it. But I have <em>never <em>been maced before. It was definitely something new.

"Fucking-" My eyes burned. "Fucking- OW!" I wailed as my own mucus drained from my nose.

"I'msorryI'msorryHOLYSHITI'msorry!" Officer Javelin's apologies were flying out of her mouth faster than I'd ever heard anyone speak and I would have found it amusing, if my face didn't feel like it was stuffed in a furnace. "J-just breathe! Breathe, can you do that for me, Ruger?" Her hands were frantically touching me. My shoulders, my arms, my back, like she was the one panicking instead of me. Well, she was more so than I was.

All the same, I wanted to splash water on my face, retreat to Antarctica, something to ease the horrific pain of my face, but it hurt to breathe, hurt to move, blink any-fucking-thing. I heard Anna's voice somewhere, but I was lost in anguish and suffering. _Why?! _I kept thinking. _Why on God's good earth would she think to spray me? Did I do something wrong? If so, what?!_

"You fucking scared me!" She answered my internal jabbering and I realized I'd spoken those thoughts out loud. I suddenly glared at her through blurry eyes.

"Scared? I was just passing through and you go and- what the hell spooked you anyway?" I growled, attempting to rub my eyes, but she stopped me.

"N-nothing. No one did, I was checking my equipment-"

"Bullshit." I tried the breathing thing and it worked for about two seconds before more snot drained down my face. "Fuck me running, I would have rather been shot in the goddamned side. This is fucking torture!"

"Oh, shut up. You'll live." Anna snorted. My vision came back and I could see her more clearly. She didn't seem too frightened at the moment, which had me seriously wondering if I really scared her or if she did it out of spite. I wouldn't know what to think if it had been the second one. "Were you following me?" She asked, slightly confirming my theory.

"Was I supposed to?" I took a deep breath, ignoring the way my lungs burned with the gulp of air and focused on her flushed face. "I'll give you one of these cans of Coke, you know, if you're still wanting that proffered drink." I chuckled despite my pain.

"I'm _sorry, _Ruger. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Sure." I snorted haphazardly. "And my real name is Elsa." I blew my nose for the thousandth time. My eyes were still draining, but the initial shock was over and I began to calm down a bit. Though, instead of staying in one place, I chose to walk it off, wiping my eyes and nose in the process. _Bloody hell, this chick hates me. _The thought was entertaining enough to make me laugh. _Too bad she's hot._

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Anna asked as she tailed after me, looking so distraught that I slowed my pace. I was taller than her so my strides were much longer.

"Kiss me."

"Uh, you kinda have snot running down your face." Her nose wrinkled cutely.

"That's your fault." I grinned before blowing my nose again, groaning dramatically and watched her eyes roll exasperatedly.

"I-I'm on duty." She then looked away, biting her sweet-looking lips thoughtfully.

"Well, you did your good deed today." I laughed. "Maced a..._ potential_ suspect like a boss."

"I'm sorry!" She lamented, pushing a hand through her fiery fringe. "I really am. I just don't know what to expect here is all, someone keyed my car the other night and I feel like people are constantly talking behind my back-"

"You're the only female officer in Arendelle." I emphasized. "But I get it. I've been there before." I finally seemed to calm altogether. When I didn't think about it, though, being near her was enough of a distraction for me.

"You aren't an officer." She rolled her eyes.

"No shit, Sweetcheeks." I grinned, but chose to leave it at that. I wasn't sure if she knew of the club and I wasn't interested in explaining things to her, so I fixed her with a watery-eyed smile. "Well, it was nice spraying with you, but if you'll come with me, I'll get you that drink." I gestured for her to follow me back to my bike, where I fished out a can.

When I turned, I was surprised to find her lifting herself up on her toes, pressing her lips firmly to mine. My mind froze and when she timidly placed her hand on my bicep, I flinched under her touch. I wasn't expecting anything from her, though the fact that she'd managed to catch me off-guard was a first for me. I liked it. When she quickly pulled back, I dropped the can and stepped forward, closing the distance between us once more and wrapped my hand around the back of her neck.

"That didn't count." I husked, kissing her again, deepening it that time. She felt so damned good, tasted so damned good, causing a pleasant buzz to course through my body. I found my hands in her hair, desperately wanting to take the elastic off and fist it like I wanted.

When I pressed more firmly against her body, I couldn't help but groan at the way each of her curves fit against me. I wanted her. I'd been filled with need from the moment we made eye-contact and wanted nothing but to get rid of it. _We _couldn't happen, it was plain and clear but as I began to demand more into the kiss, taking what I wanted, I suddenly pulled back and placed my forehead on hers, breathlessly. _Stupid brain needs to shut up._

"Damn." Anna breathed. We stared at each other, gazes searingly intense. She slowly licked her lips and I groaned again, leaning back in to seal my lips over hers. I was so turned on, I'd bet my cut that I was jabbing into her groin, though she didn't seem to mind. Especially as I delved my tongue into her mouth. This time, her hands came up to tug at my own hair, directing my mouth over hers, making me growl into her mouth as I stroked her tongue with aggressive long licks of my own until she whimpered in as much need as I was.

"Oh yeah!" I suddenly pulled away, flushed, out of breath and completely horny, but I managed to fix her with a playful grin. "You're on duty, Officer Javelin."

Her mouth dropped open in shock. Arousal very evident on her face and I'd safely assume that her panties were absolutely soaked. "B-but-"

"Tonight. Meet me at one of those picnic tables." I winked, ignoring my protesting cock and started my bike. "Oh and leave the goddamned mace in your car or I won't forgive you." With that saucy remark, I zoomed by her, heading back to the park while she continued to stare at me. _Just you wait, Sweetcheeks. _I grinned to myself.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Have no fear! I promise smut in the next one ^^ As a few might know, i sorta don't like to rush...eh, who am I kidding? I like this story and it's a pleasant break. Anyway, thank you for everything. Y'all rock and make writing worthwhile! Tootles~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

><p>If looks could kill, I'd be the next name in the obituary. Officer Javelin had returned not long after I'd dropped off the drinks at our booth and since then every chance she got, she glared at me. She looked like she wanted to slap me and then pull me in to lick my neck and I was thoroughly enjoying myself watching her make those faces.<p>

"What's up with you, Ruger? You look like you just banged the preacher's daughter and burned down City Hall." Rapunzel whispered into my ear. I laughed and pushed my sunglasses to the top of my head so I could help her set up her muffins, ignoring the way my face was still brimming with unnecessary heat. _She's definitely not sorry that she maced me now._

"Nothin' special." I grinned.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that cop whose been looking this way since you got back would it?" She lowered her voice, though it caught Marshall's pretty wife's ears and she gave me an exasperated look.

"jesus, Els." She groaned dramatically, making me snicker at the chestnut haired woman. "You didn't."

"Of course I didn't, Chloe." I rolled my eyes. "I just got back into town." Shrugging like it wasn't a big deal, I opened a bottle of beer.

"Yeah? I heard you stayed with Punzie last night." She raised a brow at me.

"She needed comfort." I snorted. "I'm all about the service, Darlin'."

"Elsa!" Rapunzel shoved at me and I ended up almost spilling my newly opened bottle. "That goes twice for _you_ Chloe, you know that ship has sailed." I saw her face begin to redden as she tossed a cupcake at our president's wife, which she barely dodged. "Let's not forget about _your_ little crush on her." She shot back with narrowed wicked eyes.

"_Hello_, I'm standing right here you two." I pulled my sunglasses back down and took a long drink while they continued like I hadn't even said anything. Luckily whatever they were talking about was back when I first got into Arendelle and they'd thankfully settled down since then. We were all young and dumb at the time, though now we could laugh about it. (Even with their men.)

"All the more for us to talk about you, Cutie Pie." Chloe giggled and pressed her lips to the top of my head.

"Wait, speaking of-" I turned to Rapunzel "Did you happen to patch things up with Ryder yet?" At my question, her face fell somewhat as she looked from me to where the guys were schmoozing Kristoff and a few other officers. I also noticed that Red stayed right where she was at their booth, not daring to cross the line without possibly choking me.

"He comes to me, I'll forgive him." She answered. Chloe gave her a pat on the back, winked at me and then went off to boss the Prospects around since they were casually drinking beer, doing nothing constructive.

"Sweetheart." I drawled, wrapping an arm around her and I pulled her to me. "How many times has he come to you apologizing for letting his dick think for him?"

"I-it doesn't matter, I'm still hurt over it." She complained, attempting to push me away from her.

"Well, I can say either he's done trying to apologize, or he's got one more bullet in the chamber. A guy can only be sorry a few times before he goes insane." I tightened my hold on her. "Soon he'll be losing weight, he'll look like shit and he'll probably be wanting to go Nomad too. He'll go crazy-"

"Okay! I get it." Rapunzel grumbled, finally managing to untangle from me.

"And from what _I _felt last night, you're feeling pretty randy by now aren't you?" I leaned in to whisper in her ear, finishing with blowing hot breath right at her sweet spot. Completely in shock, she jumped away from me, but instantly reciprocated by jamming a frosted cupcake directly into my face.

"OH! Gets creamed by the Frying Pan Queen!" Beck whooped, jerking everyone's attention to us. "Say, Ruger. Was it good for you?" He continued to laugh hysterically, causing the others to join in as well.

"Oh yeah. Fucking mind-blowing." I laughed too, wiping my face, grinning like an idiot as I wiped whatever was on my hand on Rapunzel's nose.

From then on, we continued our day. The prospects actually concocted a pretty awesome tasting batch of chili, which was gone just as quickly and they scrambled to make more. The other two idiots finally made up and whatever slight tension we felt, was dissipated after that. Thank goodness. Again, Marshall told me to get my cut, which I finally relented and when I returned with the leather on my shoulders, our group erupted in cheers.

"So damned good to have you back, Ruger." Hans decided to greet me as I sat next to him.

"Good to be back, Thorny." I chuckled, pulling his beanie over his eyes.

"So, you gonna need someone to go back with you?" He paused when I stiffened somewhat. "Beck and Ryder told us about your dad. I'm sorry." Putting his arm around my shoulder, I allowed him to give me a hug. "I'll be more that happy to go back with you for the funeral." A few others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, during my visit, he asked about the Club." I smiled fondly at the memory. "It was cute to see how interested he was in what we did. And he especially loved my cut. Says he'd never seen or heard of anything like it."

"So, it's settled then? I'm sure Chloe and Smy would like to go too. We might not have known him, but we know you Baby Girl." He actually sounded like a VP and it was refreshing to know that Ralph's stupid information on the guy was only one to throw me for a loop. _Asshole._

"Nah, everyone's busy with the upcoming patch-over and I'm not even officially back in yet-"

"Shut up, Ruger." Hans squeezed my shoulders playfully. "That patch-over party is going to be fifty times better than Mardi Gras, either way. Caspian's a shoo-in so it wouldn't be that big a deal to take a road trip back to the city to pay respects to the man who made a goddess like you."

"You're a damned charmer, Thorn." I grinned at him. "You need an Old Lady."

"So do you, miss VP." He added, clinking his bottle against mine before taking a drink.

"One at a time keeps me humble." I took my own drink, making him threaten to spit his back out.

"Well, fuck, there goes the neighborhood!" He laughed, raising his bottle in the air and catching everyone's attention. "Here's to the Almighty Ruger and her glorious return!"

"Hey I still got two days!" I protested over the cheering, only causing them to grow a few octaves and catching more attention from fellow gazebos. Not to mention, the APD's where Red stared curiously at the uproar. Before I could acknowledge her, Hans picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and twirling me around like some sort of child while I tried not to squeal like one.

_Damned good to be home!_

* * *

><p>"You sure you're alright?" Rapunzel asked from under Ryder's arm. We'd just finished for the day, so while the prospects cleaned the rest up, we slowly dispersed. From what our Treasurer, Kai, counted, Ash Baker would be donating over a thousand dollars to the arts programs for the schools around Arendelle, courtesy of Chloe and Rapunzel. They started the whole thing a few years ago when Chloe's little brother told her that he couldn't be in Band anymore because they were cutting the funds in half. <em>A couple of saints were they.<em>

"More than fine, plus I don't want to be there to hear the two of you tearing up the whole house." I chuckled, earning myself an enormous eye-roll from my blonde friend but a shit-eating grin from Ryder. _Yeah...no. I choose life._

"Besides, she's got her own place back." Marshall appeared behind me and Chloe handed me a set of keys.

"The girls and I were in charge of the renovation, so it should be to your liking." She flashed me a winning smile, probably blinding some innocent person behind me.

"Holy shit, you renovated it?" I asked incredulously.

"Hell yes." Marshall ruffled my hair. "No one lives a pigsty life in Ash Baker."

"With all due respect, Marsh." I scoffed. "My house was _not _that bad when I left." His response was a tilt of his head and some wisps of jet black hair fell in his bright grey eyes as he gave me his little boy grin. _Ass. _I pinched his nose and they both kissed my cheek before walking off to the parking lot.

When every one cleared out, including the prospects, I went to sit at a random picnic table and brought out my phone._ No new messages. Good. _I didn't want to think about everything that went down during my return to the city. Try as I may, it still happened. Granted, I hardly knew my dad and he barely even knew me, but those last few weeks, we mended some fences. My only regret was not going back to visit him earlier. I didn't hate him or anything, but after he died I felt like an ungrateful brat. Thus my sudden poon-tang bender which I was _not _proud of whatsoever and made sure to get tested before I got back into Arendelle.

As I begrudgingly thought back on all that went down, I didn't notice the sun sinking and when I finally snapped out of it, the streetlights had already came on around me.

Officer Javelin didn't show.

_That's alright, I'm probably not in the right state of mind to fully satisfy her. _I snorted at my self-depreciation. _'Does wittle Ruger want a bottle too?' _My consciousness mocked and I stood to my feet with an idiotic grin on my face. I popped my neck and strolled to the parking lot, thinking about how my new place looked. Was there any food? Shower supplies? Knowing Chloe and the girls, I had all I needed already. (Including a casserole that I would be able to eat in the morning.)

"I've been standing here for over thirty minutes." A sweet voice made my head jerk to the side, taken off guard once again by the redhead. I was surprised to see her in civilian clothes. She wore a white v-neck that accentuated her torso _very _nicely and my eyes glued the way the white fabric clung perfectly to those gorgeous tits of hers. _They're a little bigger than I first thought. _My eyes fell to her slim waist covered by dark fitted jeans, then to her fucking delectable hips and then down sexy legs and all the way back up to find her hair down . It fell in fiery waves around the smooth skin of her neck, framing her face perfectly, making my loins begin to burn. _Yeah, I think I'm all sorts of fucked up over this woman._

I remembered she'd said something. "Yeah?" My voice was hoarse and I cleared it. "What are you thinking?" I asked because she had a frown on her pretty face, clearly puzzling over something internal.

"I'm still trying to figure that out."

"There anything I can do to help?"

Her response was an attempted glare which was quickly replaced with curiosity when her eyes caught sight of my cut. I let her stare in silence, but of course her eyes slowly glazed over the rest of my body. I wore a black spaghetti strapped shirt that showed off my chest and partially my stomach. My belt was in place along with a few chains for the hell of it and I also wore my favorite pair of jeans that were torn on the left knee and of course, my signature combat boots. My cut wasn't the same kind the guys wore because I didn't have broad shoulders, though Marshall made sure to get me one that would fit me and would hold everything a cut of Ash Baker was supposed to have.

We were a stark contrast of each other and I had to wonder if she'd ever tumbled with someone like me. _I'd be surprised if she said yes._ When I shifted, she seemed to snap out of it.

"What exactly did you have in mind when you told me to meet you here?" She asked quietly.

"I think you know that answer, Officer Javelin." I breathed. "What's it going to take to get you under me?"

"A miracle." She snapped. "And that's a _terrible _way to approach someone you want to sleep with." _And a turn on for you, I bet._ I could see it in the way her face began to flush.

"I may want to sleep with you, Anna, but I'm also the type that'll stop when you say so."

"Tattoos and chivalry? Seriously, I want to be seen as having a _lot _more to offer than some blow-up doll." She stated, crossing her arms, the action causing her breasts to squeeze together. I would have been hypnotized by them had her words not shocked me. Both of my eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Well, fuck." I pretended to wipe my forehead. "If you're serious, then I can save the breath I'd need in order to inflate my date later. Her name's Laila by the way."

She laughed. It was a glorious sound, but when she made a move to hit me, I scrambled out of the way so fast she looked around in question. "What?"

"Oh. I was afraid you'd whip out your mace again." I shrugged. Realization dawned on her and she attacked me again, making me yelp in mock distress.

* * *

><p>I lead Anna through my house and into the bedroom. In the quick glances I'd gotten of the place amazed me. I'd explore later, but right now I was too focused on my primary preoccupation. Officer Javelin. I fought the urge to toss her on the bed, thrust into her and ride her long and hard. <em>She wants more than that, idiot. Cool your jets.<em>

Anna turned, her lithe, soft body warm against mine as she gazed up at me with a soft desire in her eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight. "What now?" She asked quietly. Something about her seemed to calm me almost instantly. It was a new feeliing. I smoothed my hands down her hair, making her purr and she closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying that simple act.

"Are you okay with this?" I had to ask. _We could get in serious trouble._

"Yes. Get out of your head, _Ruger._" She giggled. My gut suddenly ached with how eager she seemed. Eager to please. _Okay then._

"I want you on your hands and knees, Sweetcheeks." I rasped. "Restraints come later. Right now I only want _you._"

I heard her breath stutter a bit and I watched her pupils dialate almost rapidly as desire flooded her face. "I-I want whatever you give me, Elsa."

I leaned in to kiss her, instantly sliding my tongue in so I could taste her. It was as mind-blowing as the first ones we shared and I couldn't help but like the way our breaths lingered. Intimate was the word. The way I took the air she gave, sucking it in, savoring, before returning it to her.

"Undress and get on the bed." I found the strength to pull away from her mouth. "On your hands and knees, perch your knees on the edge of the mattress."

Anna nodded and pulled away from me, instantly stripping out of her clothes and I followed suit. I stopped in my tracks as she crawled onto the bed and presented her perfect ass just the way I wanted. _Bloody hell. _I almost passed out when she glanced over her freckled shoulder, clear invitation in her bright eyes. _Fuck she's ready. _I couldn't help but notice how wet she was, letting me know that she'd _also_ wanted this and I just had to make sure I didn't go overboard. _Not an inflatable doll._ I smirked and quickly undressed the rest of my body before going to the bed.

My hands smoothed over her sweet ass, cupping, caressing gently and enjoying the sight entirely. I felt my own arousal spike through me, hard and fierce, making my cock swell to the point of where I thought it would burst from the delightful torture. _Holy shit._ I slid my fingers through the folds of her womanhood, testing her own arousal and my throat dried when I felt just how swollen and wet she was. _More than ready for me. _

"Damn, Anna. You're killing me." I groaned, holding off in order to stroke her to further heights with my fingers.

She shifted restlessly, pushing back against my experimental fingers, clutching greedily at me as I withdrew my fingers. This was definitely a change of pace for me but I wasn't hating it whatsoever. I bit my lip as I pushed my fingers in again, delving deeper, testing her inner velvet walls and ultimately seeking the rougher texture of flesh a little further in. When I found it, Anna cried out and a burst of wetness coated my fingers.

"F-fuck, Elsa. You're killing _me!_" She said exasperatedly, making me smile. _I got you Sweet Thing._

I fisted my cock with one hand and spread her out with my other, positioning myself at the mouth of her nether lips. "I'm clean by the way and I can't get you pregnant." I rasped and before she could respond, I pushed into her, inch by inch until we were both shuddering with need. When I was all the way in, she released a breathy sigh that did unintelligible things to me, distorting all the different ways to take her from my mind. The feeling was so intense that I had to still her hips so I wouldn't finish so damned early. Instead, I touched what I could over her body, trailing open-mouthed kisses and tiny bites along her shoulders and neck.

"Oh, god." She breathed out heavily as I reached down to stroke her clit. She tightened around me, clutching, bearing down and making my eyes threaten to roll into heavenward. I eased back pulling out and then ramming back into her, making her whimper. _I want you out of your mind. _I thrust forward again, back and forth, more clinically she moaned and twisted restlessly beneath me and I delighted in the sight of my cock sliding in and out of her, wet with her juices. When I again reached down to her clit, she trembled, nearly there.

"Shit." She whispered. "Please." I pressed and circled my finger under her plea.

Our bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat and I beheld the way her hair slightly stuck to the back of her neck and I'd bet her fringe was the same to her forehead. I had to feel her hair, so I gently tugged on it, not slowing down for anything and she growled as we continued to move against each other and I knew we were both close.

I buried my face in her neck, trying not to sink my teeth into her sweet tasting flesh, but when her own movements became more frenzied, her hands clenching in the sheets, I ended up doing just that. She screamed as she came apart around me and I muffled my own guttural moans against her shoulder, right behind her. A few more thrusts and I finally exploded deep inside of her.

Anna sank lax into the mattress and instead of smothering her, I slid off to the side, lying beside her as we caught our breath.

I stared at the ceiling until a hand came into view, pushing my hair back and I turned to see her grinning at me. It was a dopey grin, the after-glowing kind that caused my own idiotic one to form on my face. I reached out to caress her cheek and a thought crossed my mind.

"Officer Anna Javelin." I whispered. She began to smile again, but suddenly frowned in confusion.

"What?" She asked and I rolled over, quickly getting under the covers on my bed, inviting her to join me.

"Doesn't it say: "_Whatever you say can and will be held against you..'?" _I chuckled. "Anna Javelin." I stated again, waiting for her to process. She stared at me for a few more seconds and then face-palmed.

"god, you're _such _a dork!" Anna snickered before crawling under the blankets with me. Without hesitation, she lay across my chest, but not before stealing a chaste kiss from me. "If I said: 'you have a nice body', would you hold it against me, Ruger?"

"Oh definitely, Sweetcheeks." I answered right away and wrapped my arms around her.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, we broke out in laughter at our ridiculousness.

* * *

><p>AN: ^^ I'm sorry but I gotta be dorky and cheesy sometimes. Thanks for the reviews/likes/faves...you all are awesome and don't change! Tootles~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

><p>Consciousness snapped back into me when I felt her moving around, fixing to leave. My stomach flopped when I felt her unwrap my arm from around her and the mattress dipped with a soft sigh from her. I was ultimately torn between letting her go or keeping her with me. From her sudden slow movements, I could tell she was wondering that same thing too. Pretending to be still asleep was proving harder and harder especially when I felt a warm hand caress my cheek. I might not have known much about her and vice-versa, but I was drawn to her. Like there was an internal magnet in her that inexorably tugged me along. We'd already crossed a line by sleeping together but...<p>

Her lips pressed to my cheek, making my eyes pop open. I saw the back of her bedhead as she began to slide off the the mattress. _Well, fuck. _I rolled over and quickly caught her waist.

"Just like that?" I mumbled, glancing at the clock, I saw that it was just after four.

"You know I can't stay longer, Elsa." She sighed heavily, but didn't try to pull away. "I don't think this was supposed to happen." She went on muttering about how stupid she was, about letting her guard down, being too turned on for her own good and other shit that had _me _begin to feel like an idiot too.

"No one ever said it would be easy, Sweetcheeks." I loosened my grip from her waist and lay on my back once more. "Nothing good ever is." That was true enough, nothing about our current situation was simple or uncomplicated. _Fuck, an MC soon-to-be Vice President and a_ _Lieutenant... Yeah, I must still not be in my right mind. _I let out my own sigh and placed my hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling like it would provide some sort of answers for me. _I liked waking up with you in my arms though. _I thought fondly._ 'Even if it was to stop you from leaving.' _

"I liked it too." She whispered. Hearing my first thought. "Let's not forget that we _both _did this without the stupidity of a party or alcohol...sort of anyway" Another true statement (the alcohol statement aside) and I directed my eyes from the ceiling to her glowing turquoise irises. She hadn't moved, still sitting there completely nude and looking _very_ adorable with her serious bedhead.

"Then give me your mouth so I can say 'good morning' properly." I stated roughly, noticing her eyes trailing down my body to where I was tented in the sheets. Her nostrils flared and her face flushed from the tone I'd used. I felt heat course through my blood, warming my body, thus making my erection swell even more and I could tell it was taking all she had to resist what I was asking.

"I-I can't. I gotta go." She stuttered weakly before almost falling off of the bed to, I guessed the bathroom? With a smirk, I ended up stretching out, feeling refreshed, which was a good thing because recently it felt as if I hadn't slept properly and I hadn't. Somewhere along the lines of feeling like an ungrateful brat and being a complete whore after my dad's death, I forgot about what it was like to be me, what I'd made of myself before it all went downhill. Being back home gave me a better idea of what I'd left behind...and a little of what I found myself wanting.

What I wanted at the moment was obviously searching for the bathroom. Hence her walking past the foot of the bed for the second time.

"It's over there, Sweetcheeks." I gestured to the door on the right corner of me, making her stop in her tracks. "Or was that an attempt at a striptease?"

"Shut up, _Ruger._" Anna rolled her eyes exasperatedly and hurried through the door I mentioned. _So I'm 'Ruger' when she's an Officer and 'Elsa' when she's Sweet Anna? _"Um, Elsa?" She called from the bathroom, causing an enormous grin spread across my face. _Yup, seems like it._ I rolled out of bed and sauntered in to find the redhead scrutinizing the shower before her.

My eyes instantly fell to her alluring backside, to those freckles dusting along her shoulders, on down to her waist to her voluptuous hips and I swear I could have come right then and there. _Two steps and I'd be inside of her._ I bit back a growl of frustration and pointed to the handle.

"It's a waterfall styled shower and the handle is inside." My voice was low and drenched in desire but I stayed right where I was. When she turned, I could see the rise and fall of her chest, letting me know she was as worked up as I was. All the same, there was something holding me back, though that same thing was slowly melting as she turned to fully face me. "Why'd you mace me yesterday?" I found myself asking instead, trying to enforce whatever it was that was keeping me there. _If she thought last night was a mistake, there's nothing I can do but appeal to her better nature. I'm still all about the service, anyway. Especially if it's a tempting redhead like her._

"It was an accident." She answered after a slightly confused minute. "I'm actually a total klutz." The way she said it made me think twice about its meaning. _She serious? Or is she bullshitting?_

"Truth?" I tilted my head.

"The truth is that I have _no _idea what I'm doing." She finally confessed. "I'm not meant to be an Officer." I watched her eyes turn downcast, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Don't tell me-" I started to ask if she was forced into it, but she cut me off.

"You're right. It's my father's wish. He wanted me to be one, got me the job and everything, and why the hell am I telling you this? I barely even know you." Throwing her hands up, she turned away from me again.

"Why not?" I asked gently. "I want you to trust me, Anna. To feel safe around me, whether last night meant anything or not." _I can be a friend._

"My dad found out that I like girls. He didn't particularly care that I did, but he was concerned about my future. Since same-sex couples don't have all the same rights, benefits, and whatnot, he wanted my income to be a sure thing. Since he's the commissioner, he gave me a job. I went through the training and everything..." She sighed harshly. "To please _him_." She was utterly serious.

"Okay, so what do _you _want to do? Say he gave you free reign to choose your own job." While I didn't completely agree with her dad, I sort of got where he was coming from. Maybe it was because I didn't have one anymore that I could say that, I wasn't sure, but it was a little out there. Anna may have liked girls, but was that enough of an excuse to become a little paranoid about her future? _Shit, she was probably pretty young at the time. She still is pretty young._

"I wouldn't be on the force." She answered truthfully, pushing a hand through her tangled hair. I barely realized that we were having a serious conversation while in the buff. And I was still hard.

"Wait-" I gave her a lopsided grin. "I thought you liked girls? I'm not your average girl."

"You look completely female to me." She retorted, deliberately glazing her eyes down my body.

"Yeah, except for _this_." I emphasized my erect member and watched turquoise darken with desire. "Notice how I didn't say 'little guy'?" That question made her snap her head up to glare at me, not after the look of light amusement danced across her face.

"You know, it's a good thing you have that big dick to make up for that mouth of yours." She scoffed haughtily. "And your dorkiness." There was no resistance now as I closed the distance between us.

I leaned forward, whispering, "I'm pretty sure you'd be thrilled with my mouth too." My lips lightly grazed under her ear, making her shudder at the contact. "And you're just as much of a dork as I am."

"Elsa, I- have work!" She gasped when my fingers slithered up her thigh and placed it at the dampness between her legs.

"Do you?" I whispered. Her eyes closed and she released a low moan as I moved my fingers in slow teasing circles against her clit. "Tell me to stop and I will." I said into her neck.

Her response was a breathy laugh and I pushed her against the shower door. Grabbing both of her wrists, I lifted them above her head, pinning them there while I leaned down to kiss her. I felt her feebly struggle against me, seriously debating on telling me to stop or not.

"Your call." I growled, pressing my hard cock against her.

"My, god." She whimpered, lolling her head to the side and giving me access to her sexy neck. "I..."

I smoothed my lips, teeth and tongue down that neck and across her collarbones to her freckled shoulder, delighting in the taste of her sun-kissed skin. Moving both of her slender wrists into one hand, I reached down touching the expanse of flesh as my mouth follwed not long after. When I got to her ample breasts, I didn't hesitate to suck a pink bud into my mouth, making her moan again and causing her knees to buckle slightly.

"You taste good." I husked against her skin.

"More." Was her soft, yet urgent remark. "Again, Elsa."

I picked her up then, finding that she was actually pretty light and she wrapped her legs around me, bringing us closer to each other. Firmly. I let go of her hands and she instantly brought them up to tangle in my hair, yanking my mouth to hers once more. _Holy fuck, that's hot! _I hadn't realized I liked the way it felt to have my hair pulled until then, and I found myself _really _liking it.

Again, I pressed her into the door. It felt as if I couldn't get close enough. I wanted to bury myself balls deep inside of her and keep her pinned to the wall until the sun had gone down once more. Her hands suddenly moved down my sides, scratching along my stomach and then back up to roughly massage my own breasts. I let out my own groan, allowing her a few more seconds before I sucked her other nipple into my mouth.

"Ah, E-Elsa wait-" She tensed and I stopped. Her eyes met mind and I could see her struggling to come up with some sort of excuse. _Maybe._ She loosened her legs and I set her back on her feet, confused but not wanting to push her. "You really _would _stop if I said so, wouldn't you?" She asked curiously.

"I'm trying to earn your trust, so yes." I licked my lips. After staring at each other for another few seconds, I lead her into the shower and turned it on. "Ever had sex in a shower?"

"Yes." She answered a little too quickly, making me smirk at her. Glaring, she folded her arms across her chest, refusing to step under the flow of water and actually turning around. _So cute. _I came up behind her and pulled her bare back to my chest, bringing my lips to her ear.

"Liar." I said as I slid my hands along her breasts. She held back a groan when my hands skimmed down her toned stomach. Whatever she wanted to say was let out in a low hiss as my fingers floated up her thigh and to her center. I growled when I felt the wetness there and instantly delved inside. "But it turns you on, right?"

"Yes..." She said again, though she then pushed her hips back into me.

"Tell me what you want, Officer Javelin." I whispered against her shoulder.

"I..." She hesitated, allowing the falling water to spatter for a few seconds. "I don't know."

"_Anna_-" I said, moving my fingers in and out of her. "I think you know what you want."

"Dammit, Elsa." Anna huffed. "I want you inside me. Happy?"

_Definitely. _She didn't need to tell me twice. It was safe to say that I'd never felt this raw with anyone. Not even Belle. I shoved those thouhgts aside because with Anna, it felt right. I ran my wet hands along her hot skin and slid my finger down her finely muscled arms to her own hands, where I pressed her palm flat on either side of the shower handle.

Anna was a fucking beautiful sight: up against the wall of the shower, water trickling down her perfect body and ass. we both moaned when I aligned our bodies and pushed in deep. Whether I was the first person she'd been with in Arendelle, didn't matter. I had her now and I wouldn't give her up so easily. even if she thought otherwise. We were already dancing around the people that had told us to stay away from each other. The image was enough to make me thrust more forcefully.

Her strangled sounds caused a small grin to take place and I rewarded her with an increased pace. She was gasping, her fingers searched for something to grasp and ended up grabbing the shelves that were present in the shower. My cock was so hard inside of her, driven harder every time she tried not to make too much noise. _I want you to scream. _I leaned over her, slowing just a bit and asked if she wanted to be fucked, if she wanted me to talk dirty to her, if she wanted me to really take her like this, so much so that she might bruise.

A stuttered yes was my answer and I moved faster, harder and she begged for more. The bottles of shampoo, conditioner and other junk were rattling and falling from there respective spots with the force of our movements, but I could care less. "I want you to remember me. Even if this doesn't go any further than today, I want to see you blush when you see me out there." I breathed, continuing to thrust in and out if her. My free hand ran up her side to her breast, instantly cupping and twisting her nipple.

"Elsa..." She moaned. My hand left her chest, slid down to the back of her knee and hitched it up to the built in lower shelf, opening her wider, allowing me deeper still.

"I want you to remember what you do to me." I groaned into her neck. "goddamn you feel so fucking good." I knew I was getting close. If my needy voice was anything to go by. I felt like I was beyond desperate and if I wasn't careful, she could easily become my new drug. Taking her hand in mine, I intertwined our fingers and moved our hands down her wet body to her clit, both of our hands stroking and teasing her. I moaned when I felt myself sliding in and out of her hot pussy.

She turned her head, whimpering in the skin of my neck after I spread our fingers out so they slipped on either side of her netherlips to my unending thrusts.

"Feel that, Anna?" I growled, I felt her muscles ripple around my cock. Her body tensed and I again picked up speed, delighting in the way my thrusts caused her breasts to move. I could see it in the reflection of the shower wall.

As my orgasm began to tear through me, her entire body tightened, her eyes squeezed shut and she screamed my name as my final thrusts were deep and hard as I suddenly spilled into her. We were gasping for air and I pressed my forehead on her shoulder while I continued to support her until she could stand again. When she did, she turned back to me and frantically kissed me like I'd disappear if she was too slow.

I smiled like an idiot before gently easing her off of me so I could wash her off. "I'm not going anywhere, Darlin'." I murmured. She left out a satisfied sigh as she pressed her forehead to my chin. From there, I reached behind her for the bottle of shampoo that was surprisingly still there. I took my time squeezing the concoction into my hands, while her own hands explored my upper body. I felt her dainty fingers trace along the tattoo on my hip that trailed behind me to the small of my back. Instead of getting the ink that covered the majority of the guys' back, mine was reduced to my lower back. It still said everything, just more elegant...girlie, so to say. I also had more than a few scars, which she fluttered her fingers over too and when I looked down, her eyes were completely mesmerized. _Endearing._

"I-I'm willing to figure out whatever _this _is between us if you are." She suddenly blurted. My hands were now lathering soap into her fiery locks and I thought that over. Possibly taking a little too much time because I felt her sudden unease. Instead of letting her suffer, I forgot about the soap and pulled her to me.

"I thought you'd never ask, Sweetcheeks." I grinned, covering her eyes so she wouldn't try to open them, and I kissed her sweet lips gently. _I don't think I could say no to you anyway._

* * *

><p>AN: Happy 2015!


End file.
